Shroomapocalypse/Roleplay
Roleplay Idea by: Edme Info: Deep in a rainforest, there's a species of fungi that has evolved and spread. It grows on a person and takes over their body (they're not dead, though). Some try to fight their hosts, but they are far too powerful. There are only a few survivors, and they must kill the fungi before it is too late... RP Characters: Link (Icy) Epona (Icy) Itzal (Icy) Argi (Icy) Starflight (Edme) King (Edme) Aiyana (Edme) Ferrus (PG) G'lar (PG) Sonic Boom (PG) Iggy (Minecraft) Tsunami (Minecraft) Ace (Night) Ike (Night) Marth (Night) Somewhere in the Universe.... Aiyana skipped along a street. She didn't know what to expecty today (really). http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Iggy was working on robot. "What's up, Tsunami?" he asked. "I fell something. I fell like their is problem happeing somewhere. I don't know, just, just the wind is telling me." she repiled. Iggy felt like Tsunami was hiding something. Drobot Ferrus was walking nearby the forest, something off about him. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 23:51, September 14, 2013 (UTC) A black dragon flew nearby Ferrus. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Epona grazed nearby. Icewish ♥ 23:59, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "I recozine the black dragon from somewhere..." Tsunami said. "Please don't tell me your Cynder in a Tsunami coustume." Iggy repiled as he screwed some steel together. Drobot Ferrus merely ignored the shadow cast by the dragon. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 00:05, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Starflight felt a slight tingle on his back, but he ignored it. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Tsunami grabbed Iggy and flew over to Starflight. She put Iggy on the ground and asked him, "Do I know you, NightWing?". Drobot Epona waited for Link. She stamped her hooves impatiently. Icewish ♥ 00:10, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "Come on, Tsunami, how can you forget me already?" Starflight said. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "Oh you...." Tsunami muttered mysterylios. "Mrs. I MUST KILL EVERYTHING is acting werid." said Iggy. Drobot Ferrus grabbed one of the blades mounted on his back and continued walking. --- G'lar slithered near the group. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:22, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ike walked over to Ferrus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:14, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ferrus saw Ike. "What are you doing here?" he asked. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:16, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "Just walking around" Ike answered.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:19, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "Just walking around..." Ferrus muttered, tightening his grip. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:20, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "What are you doing here?" Ike asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:22, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "A better question is, what are you doing here?" he challenged. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:23, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "I'm looking for a friend" Ike answered.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:27, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ferrus merely shrugged. An involuntary thought crossed his mind. Kill him. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:29, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "Marth is the person i'm looking for" Ike said.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:30, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "So?" he carelessly replied. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:32, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ike pulled out his sword "Nevermind" he said.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:34, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ferrus saw the movement and made sure he still had his blade. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:35, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ike held up his sword and looked at it for a second then looked back at Ferrus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:38, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Epona watched from a distance and neighed angrily at Ferrus. Icewish ♥ 15:36, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ike put his sword away.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:40, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Epona watched the two angrily. Icewish ♥ 15:42, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ferrus watched Ike, suspiciously. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 15:44, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ike looked over at Epona.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:47, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Link finally came back and started to saddle Epona. Icewish ♥ 15:49, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ferrus ignored Link and Epona and continued staring at Ike. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 15:51, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ike looked back at Ferrus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:53, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ferrus suddenly lifted up his blade and ran towards Ike. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 15:56, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ike pulled out his sword again.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:00, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ferrus brought down his blade and pulled out the other one. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 16:03, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ike swung his sword at Ferrus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:06, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ferrus blocked with one of them, and clumsily swung the other above Ike's sword. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 16:08, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Poisoned needles were thrown at the two from the shadows. Icewish ♥ 16:10, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ike swung his sword at Ferrus again.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:13, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ferrus blocked, and felt something peirced his back. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 16:14, September 15, 2013 (UTC) The needle hit Ike in the side.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:17, September 15, 2013 (UTC) The needles were low in toxin, causing them just to become extreamly drowsy and go unconscious. Icewish ♥ 16:21, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ferrus sluggishly raised his blade before falling forward. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 16:23, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ike fell to the side.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:26, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "Stop Fighting!" Tsunami exclaimed, her jaw dropping. Iggy was unconius from Tsunami's drop. Drobot G'lar stopped where he was as Tsunami yelled. Sonic Boom crashed into Tsunami. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 16:33, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Marth saw Ike and Ferrus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:34, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "What's wrong with you, Whirlwind clone!? I swear I will kill you one day!!!!!!" Tsunami exclaimed. "It's Sonic Boom, the griffion who is doomed that her babies will turn back into eggs after a few minuties." Iggy repiled. "I Hate Skylanders." Tsunami thought. Drobot "So-Sorry?" she apologeticly asked. G'lar merely snorted a puff of smoke. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 16:41, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "Hi Sonic Boom." said Iggy Drobot Itzal quietly watched. His goal wasn'gt to kill, but to stop the fighting. Something seemed very strange.... Icewish ♥ 16:44, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Marth walked over to Ike.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:47, September 15, 2013 (UTC) G'lar slithered towards Ferrus an Ike. "Do I know you...?" Sonic Boom asked Iggy. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 16:48, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Marth looked at G'lar.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:54, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "Who are you?" G'lar asked, in a serpent like voice. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 16:57, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "I'm the biggest fan of Drobot....And I have like 100+ skylanders!" Iggy exclaimed. "..............." Tsunami thought. Drobot "I'm Marth" he replied to G'lar.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:30, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "G'lar," he said. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 17:40, September 15, 2013 (UTC) King was walking through the forest, thinking about his old human life. He then noticed the group that was right outside, and walked up to them. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Category:Roleplay